


[podfic] Viva La

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Natasha is War; Pepper's always been Pepper. The end of the world isn't nearly so old-school as it once was.
Relationships: Pepper (Pippin Galadriel Moonchild)/War, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper/War (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Viva La

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viva La](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358294) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> I believe the background for my cover art is by the artist Johann NuBbacher

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qhs26id3qdeagqp/MCU-GO%20Viva%20La.mp3?dl=0) (10.6 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:22:55


End file.
